The present invention relates to a device for directional solidification of a fused metal which has been poured into a molding shell. The invention also relates to a process for accomplishing this.
A device for directional solidification of melts in a molding shell is known (DE 42 42 852) which exhibits variable cross-sections over its length and is capable of being moved relative to a heat source, whereby a heat insulation block which comprises an opening for passing the molding shell through it is arranged between the heat source and a heat sink, whereby the molding shell comprises external ribs which are arranged orthogonally relative to the direction of motion and which surround the molding shell positively and are adapted in their outer contour to the opening in the heat-insulation block.
However, this device is not suitable for the production of comparatively thin-walled castings from high-melting metal alloys, so-called superalloys. In addition, the device has to be precisely adapted to the configuration of each casting, for which reason the use of such devices is extraordinarily costly.
In addition, a process is known for the production of a metallic cast body in accordance with the precision casting process (DE 42 16 870), in particular of a cast body made of aluminum or of an alloy containing aluminum, by pouring a melt of the metal into a casting mould made of ceramic with porous walls and by cooling and solidifying the melt by using a coolant, whereby a cooling liquid which gradually penetrates the wall of the casting mould is employed by way of coolant. The boiling-temperature of the coolant is lower than the pour-in temperature of the melt and in which the casting mould is steadily immersed, starting from one end, in such a way that the solidification front forming by way of interface between melt and already solidified metal and the region of penetration in which the wall of the casting mould is penetrated by the cooling liquid across its thickness move substantially in the direction of the open surface of the melt. The speed of immersion of the casting mould in the cooling liquid, the thickness and the porosity of the wall of the casting mould, as well as the viscosity and the density of the cooling liquid are matched to one another in such a way that, viewed in the direction of motion of the solidification front, the region of penetration rapidly follows the solidification front.
This process is especially suitable for low-melting alloys, for example for an aluminum-silicon-magnesium alloy, in which case the cooling liquid is an emulsion consisting of wax and water and the casting mould is manufactured from porous ceramic.
A casting apparatus for directional solidification of molten metal is furthermore known (DOS 28 15 818) with a heating furnace that has an open end, through which a heated mould containing molten metal is lowered, with a liquid cooling bath arranged below the open end of the furnace, and with devices for gradual lowering of the heated mould out of the furnace through the open end and for immersion of said mould in the cooling bath. A heat-insulating dividing plate which is arranged between the open end of the furnace and the liquid cooling bath is constructed in such a way that its density is less than that of the liquid coolant, so that during the solidification process it floats on the surface of the bath, the dividing plate having at least one passage opening which is arranged in a line below the open end of the furnace in order to permit the lowering of the mould out of the furnace through the dividing plate and into the cooling bath. The dividing plate surrounds the mould when it is lowered in the direction towards the cooling bath in order to minimize heat losses from the mould until the mould is immersed. As a result of the minimization of the heat losses the heat gradient in the mould is substantially improved. In addition, the floating dividing plate reduces the evaporation of the liquid coolant during the lowering of the mould and creates a smooth bath surface for uniform cooling.
For this previously known casting apparatus a molten tin bath with a temperature of approximately 260xc2x0 C. is utilized in order to achieve a particularly high heat gradient and a short casting cycle.
Furthermore, a device for directional solidification of a fused metal, for example nickel, which has been poured into a casting mould is known (DE 43 21 640), by moving the casting mould out of a heating chamber and by immersion of the casting mould in a liquid-metal bath serving as a cooling melt with a lower melting-point than the fused metal in the casting mould, for example aluminum. For the purpose of sealing between the heating chamber and the casting mould, a floating heat-insulation layer consisting of a flowable material is applied on the cooling melt and, before the casting mould penetrates the heat insulation layer and is immersed in the cooling melt, the heating chamber or the cooling melt is displaced so far that the heating chamber comes into contact with the heat insulation layer or is immersed in it.
Also known is a process for single-crystal growth (DOS 37 09 731), characterized by a cylindrical melting crucible, an annular heating device which is arranged coaxially with the central axis of the melting crucible on the outside of the melting crucible in order to melt an electrically conductive substance in the melting crucible, and a pair of electromagnetic windings which are arranged in contrary manner relative to one another, symmetrically in relation to the central axis of the melting crucible on the outside of the heating device, and which are arranged at substantially the same level on the axis of rotation of said melting crucible as the liquid surface of the substance which is melted in said melting crucible, with the effective average radius of the winding amounting to 1.5 to 5 times the radius of the melting crucible.
With this device the electromagnetic windings enclosing the melting crucible are intended to ensure that a magnetic flux substantially along the outer periphery and along the bottom of the melting crucible intersects the convection and the circulating flow substantially at right angles over a wide region of the melted material in order to suppress the flow of the melted material effectively.
Finally, a device is known (F. Hugo, H. Mayer, R. F. Singer: Directional and Single Crystal Solidification Using Liquid Metal Cooling, 42nd Technical Meeting ICI, Atlanta, September 1994; page 8, FIG. 9) for directional solidification of a fused metal which has been poured into a casting mould, by moving the casting mould out of a heating chamber and by immersion of the casting mould in a liquid-metal bath serving as a cooling melt. The metal bath is agitated by means of a mechanical stirrer in order to ensure that no pockets of heat which counteract directional solidification arise in the region of the outer surface of the casting mould. In practice, however, it has been shown that the stirring device cannot generate any uniform and controlled flows in the liquid-metal bath and furthermore is also liable to break down and has a relatively large space requirement.
An object of the present invention is to create a device with which the disadvantages of the known devices are avoided and with which it is ensured that the mechanical components within the liquid-metal bath give rise to no problems in the course of solidification and flow-melting as a consequence of thermal expansion.
The toroidal coils preferably operate in phase-offset manner corresponding to the energizing three-phase current.
Advantageously, two guide plates or groups of guide plates are provided which both have an annular configuration and which enclose, subject to a spacing, the molding shell immersed in the liquid-metal bath and jointly form an annular gap, through which the fused metal flows radially inwards towards the molding shell.
In the case of a process for directional solidification of a fused metal, for example a CoCrAlY alloy, which has been poured into a molding shell, by moving the molding shell out of a heating chamber and by immersing the molding shell in a liquid-metal bath serving as a cooling melt with a lower melting-point than the fused metal in the molding shell, for example tin, according to the invention the liquid-metal bath is exposed to magnetic fields generated by current-carrying conductor loops which wrap around the liquid-metal bath and which have the three-phase current energizing them applied to them in phase-offset manner.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be achieved by a device for directional solidification of a fused metal, for example CoCrAlY alloy, which has been poured into a molding shell, by moving the molding shell out of a heating chamber and by immersing the molding shell in a liquid-metal bath. This bath serves as a cooling melt with a lower melting-point than the fused metal in the molding shell, for example tin. The liquid-metal bath is enclosed by several current-carrying toroidal coils arranged coaxially relative to one another. For the purpose of orienting the stream filament of the agitated fused metal a plurality of guide plates are arranged in the space between the lateral circumferential surface of the molding shell and the inner wall of the shell containing the liquid-metal bath which is located opposite said molding shell.
A feature of the present invention also resides in a process for directional solidification of a fused metal, such as a CoCrAlY alloy, which has been poured into a molding shell, by moving the molding shell out of a heating chamber and by immersing the molding shell in a liquid-metal bath serving as a cooling melt with a lower melting-point than the fused metal, for example tin.
The liquid-metal bath is exposed to magnetic fields generated by current-carrying toroidal loops which wrap around the liquid-metal bath and which have the three-phase current energizing them applied to them in phase-offset manner. A flow in the liquid bath which is generated by the magnetic fields of the toroidal coils is oriented with guide plates.